


Endless Chances

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Fate is a funny thing, particularly where soulmates are concerned. When Robin's soul is obliterated by the Olympian Crystal he doesn't find himself dead, but back in the Enchanted Forest, in the past, at the exact moment Regina runs from him in the tavern.





	Endless Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of OQ Fix It Week! Robin never died.

The din of a crowded tavern pulses around him. Sounds of people merrily laughing, glasses clinking together, the clattering of utensils on stonewear as patrons drink and eat to their heart’s content. It’s jarring and disorienting as Robin grips the tankard in his hand tightly, knuckles turning white as he struggles against the nausea welling up within his gut. 

 

What is going on? Where is he? 

 

The last thing he recalls is being in Regina’s office, rescuing his daughter and then Hades and his damn crystal. Without thinking, Robin had stepped in front of his love, the instinct to protect her stronger than anything else. There’d been a blinding flash of white and Regina’s tear streaked face before he’d dissolved into nothingness. 

 

Only it hadn’t felt that way, more like a weird floating sensation, molecules erupting and bouncing around. His mind hovering on the edge of consciousness until he’d come back together again. 

 

Now he’s here. Though where  _ here _ is exactly, Robin’s not sure. As his vision begins to clear, tiny spots of white no longer marring his gaze, he looks around at his surroundings. It takes another moment of puzzled observation before realization dawns on him. He’s in the Enchanted Forest. In the tavern that he and his merry band of men had frequented in their youth to be exact. Well before he’d been known as the infamous thief, Robin Hood, or he’d met Marian. When he’d been nothing more than an exiled nobleman disgruntled with his life. 

 

But… how? Robin’s confusion only grows as he discovers where he’s landed. It must be some spell, an after effect of the Olympian Crystal that no one had been aware of. Hadn’t Hades said something about his soul being obliterated as a consequence of the weapon? Clearly that was a lie because Robin’s most certainly here. Soul intact. Magic gone astray is the only answer that makes a lick of sense. What other explanation can there be?

 

More importantly, how is he going to get back?

 

A thousand questions, endless unknowns, flicker through his mind, Robin’s head aching as he tries to process this turn of events. He needs to find his way back to Storybrooke. To Regina. To Roland. To his daughter. To all of the people who matter to him, who need him just as Robin needs them. Pushing the stein of beer away from him, Robin moves to stand from the table, turning toward the door of the tavern just as it is closing. 

 

It’s brief. Barely even a glimpse, but he spies a hint of raven colored hair, dark eyes, and cream colored fabric that he recognizes as something he’s only seen in the storybook. On that fateful page. Number twenty-three. 

 

Robin’s breath catches. It can’t be. Surely, it’s impossible. He can’t have been transported not only to a different realm but to the  _ past _ as well. There’s a throbbing in his head as he struggles to follow the odd detour his life has taken. Obviously, he is out of his depth here, and he aches for Regina. For her guidance and support. She’d know what’s happening. And even if she didn’t, they would figure it out together. Because that’s what they do. They support one another. Through good and bad they stand beside one another. 

 

The harsh slam of wood against the jam, echoing through the tavern even above the racket of the patrons, startles Robin into action. Suddenly, he’s dashing across the room, weaving around a barmaid and past a pair of drunks engaging in a pissing contest over their ale, in a race to catch up with her. 

 

As the chill evening air reaches him once outside the door, goosebumps rise over his skin as Robin glances around frantically. Out of the corner of his eye he spots the hem of her dress turning around the corner and then he’s sprinting in that direction. By the time he reaches her, Robin’s lungs are burning a tad, and he struggles to draw oxygen into his body as he reaches for her elbow. “Milady!”

 

Regina squeaks, turns around to face him and her eyes immediately go wide, darting down to the arm cupping her elbow. His right. The one with the lion tattoo bared for all the world to see. She jerks her arm from his grasp and takes an immediate step away from him. “What— what are you doing?” 

 

Robin’s hand drops back to his side and lets out a weary sigh. He’s in a delicate situation, one he should proceed with caution in lest he screw up anything in their timelines. But he couldn’t just let her flee from him. Not when he knows the anguish that had followed that decision. 

 

“Don’t run from me, please, milady.” There’s fear in the dark depths of her eyes, and it kills him. They’ve talked about this moment. Why she ran, what kept her from taking that leap and walking into the bar behind them to give the two of them a chance. Robin has always stood by the belief that things work out when they are supposed to, he’d believed they were meant to come together and love each other later in life. However, their destinies are intertwined with each other and it appears that fact only holds stronger even under these odd circumstances. 

 

Because they are soulmates and the young queen that stands before him like a doe ready to bolt at the first sign of danger tugs at his heartstrings. For all he can see is the woman that he loves, the part of her that had drawn him to her from their very first meeting, in fact, her vulnerability one of her most stunning features. 

 

Taking a gamble, Robin takes a step toward her, cautiously reaching out a hand and gripping her palm in his own. When she doesn’t protest or immediately withdraw, Robin’s other hand lifts to stroke down her bicep in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “I wish you no harm.” 

 

It’s amazing, really, watching the play of emotions flicker over her expression. He can read her easily, has come to know what every subtle inflection of her features means, has no trouble imagining the turmoil that must be going through her at the moment. Fear, trepidation, curiosity, yearning. 

 

She takes a breath, visibly steeling herself as a bit of the fiery woman he admires comes out in her tone. “Why? What do you want?” It’s defensive, her tone, the running, both a way to protect herself from what she’s scared of most, letting herself be happy, he knows. Still, she hasn’t bolted from him, hasn’t taken her hand from his, and that is promising. 

 

Robin’s tone is soft as he assures her, “I don’t want anything from you. I saw you run from the tavern and…” his voice trails off, suddenly at a loss for what to say. He’d had no plan when he’d come after her, only the desire to speak with her and comfort her in some way. 

 

His gaze darts down to his forearm again and Robin sighs imperceptibly. Does he tell her? Let on that he knows they are soulmates? Should he tell her the truth, that Tinkerbell had been right and they do belong together, that she  _ can _ love again? She’s not ready for them yet. While Robin knows that, he’s trapped in this former version of himself, with all the memories of how wonderful loving this woman feels and he can’t quite let her walk away without even trying. No matter that he’s not where he belongs, that he will have to find a way back to her future counterpart. 

 

Though he hasn’t a bloody clue how to do that. Will probably need to involve the imp in some way, unfortunately. 

 

For tonight, though, just this one evening, perhaps he can convince her to take a leap. Maybe this is how it starts, their story. She’s married, is the queen of the realm, and there are a hundred obstacles in their way, but who knows if a bit of kindness shown to her by the person she’s supposed to be able to count on will lead her down a path that’s not littered with quite as much darkness. 

 

It’s worth a shot. 

 

“Would you have a drink with me?” Robin asks suddenly. 

 

A look of hesitancy crosses her face, and he can see that she’s about to decline, biting her bottom lip and dropping her gaze from his. But then the air around them shimmers, just a tad, a hint of green and sparkles before it fades away, and Regina gasps as her chocolate brown eyes meet his bright blue again instantly. 

 

Hope. 

 

That’s what Robin recognizes in her gaze, the same disbelieving expression she’d held as she’d talked of owing quarters in a near silent library late one evening. And she looks just as unimaginably beautiful now as she had then. His heart soars as her murmured reply comes. 

 

“Alright.” 


End file.
